


List

by Supervium



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supervium/pseuds/Supervium
Summary: “Yeah,” Kyungsoo beams next to him, putting his face down right beside Jongin’s so he can read as well, “what else do you expect me to do when you say you want sex but then fall asleep right after dinner? You should see how many times I have it written on my other lists.”The blond sputters and glares up from the list, “I’ve never!”“You do. See, it’s right there, I even put the time down when I wrote it.”





	List

Life sucks. Like _actually-_ fucking- _sucks._ Massive fucking dicks man, okay? And Jongin’s done with it. First, there was a hole in one of his bicycle tires this morning and he had to take a cab—a _cab_ , with a creepy driver and everything!—and then they got his order wrong at the café… honestly how does someone mistake a hot chocolate with a Piping Hot Cup of Poison **™**

He kicks his shoes off as soon as he walks through the door of his apartment, grunting when one collides loudly with the side of the sofa. At the office, everyone was being a total prick too—it’s _Thursday_ , everyone should be excited for tomorrow—and kept bothering him about why the printer was out of paper. How would _Jongin_ know? He doesn’t even use the printer on the third floor! Holy hell.

Kyungsoo takes the next moment to come out from the bathroom, raising one eyebrow at how Jongin fights, irritated, with his coat zipper. Jongin doesn’t even care that he looks like a tantrum-throwing toddler, he yanks wildly when he can’t get it off and is interrupted when his husband comes over to help.

“You’re going to break it.” Kyungsoo chides, slapping Jongin’s hands away gently and undoing the zipper.

The blond just huffs, agitated, and flings the coat onto the floor, still scowling. He _wants_ to break something! (Not anything that _they_ own, of course, because he doesn’t want to see the disappointment on Kyungsoo’s face. But literally anything else is at the top of his list!)

“Tell me something good that happened today, Soo, please.” He asks instead, his voice hard and icy but Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to notice.

Kyungsoo tilts his head slightly and rustles his auburn hair, “Uh, you look really handsome right now and I bet every secretary wanted to fuck you today?”

Jongin makes a noise between a sigh and a hiss and rubs harshly at his eyes. A throbbing is beginning in the base of his skull.

“Anything else?”

“You tasted like chocolate when I kissed you after breakfast this morning.”

“Keep going.”

“Your new cologne is really nice.”

“I mean good things that happened to _you_ , Soo! My day’s been shitty.”

“These are good things for me,” And Kyungsoo has an adorable disgruntled look on his face, “good things happen all the time.”

Jongin sighs again, the anger bleeding out of him just from looking at his soulmate and he slumps into the couch. “Do you have anymore?”

With a smile Kyungsoo flops right next to him, “As a matter of fact!” He pulls out a tiny, folded paper from his jean pocket and presents it to Jongin.

Unfolding it, Jongin sees it’s a list. Not just a list but it’s a list of _him_ … things he’s done and at the top is the title, “Reasons Why I Smile.”

“This is… incredibly cheesy.” Jongin murmurs out a minute later when he’s half way through, feeling the blood flushing his face red and his chest constricting with love.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo beams next to him, putting his face down right beside Jongin’s so he can read as well, “what else do you expect me to do when you say you want sex but then fall asleep right after dinner? You should see how many times I have it written on my other lists.”

The blond sputters and glares up from the list, “I’ve never!”

“You do. See, it’s right there, I even put the time down when I wrote it.”

Sure enough it is there; it happened earlier this week and Jongin remembers. But it’s still on the list and next to it is a small smiley face and a heart.

“You’re so fucking cute.” Jongin mumbles, embarrassed and not angry anymore.

“You too,” He gets a peck on the cheek and a big heart-shaped smile, “today’s a good day.”

“Every day’s a good day with you.”

“Now who’s being cheesy?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been very busy. I'm sorry :(


End file.
